


Alliance Rune

by theweird1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: While the idea of Jace not being the son of Valentine had interested him for a minute second, his thoughts were now elsewhere. Ever since Clary had brought up this binding rune that would tie a downworlder and a shadowhunter together all Alec could think about was who he would partner with.Magnus
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Alliance Rune

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my take on what is actually going on in Alec's head as he asking Magnus to be his partner before the Mortal War. Really it is just my attempt as something soft and non-sexual. Not beta'd but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Written for the Shadowhunter Bingo 20-21 from Hunters Moon Discord Server.  
> Bingo square: Alliance Rune

“Why she _what?_ ” Izzy broke through his thoughts. “Alec, pay attention. Or at least tell us what you are looking for.”

“Not what. Who. Magnus. I wanted to ask him if he’d be my partner in the battle. But I’ve no idea where he is. Have you seen him?”

While the idea of Jace not being the son of Valentine had interested him for a minute second, his thoughts were now elsewhere. Ever since Clary had brought up this binding rune that would tie a downworlder and a shadowhunter together all Alec could think about was who he would partner with. _Magnus_. The man was his last thought when he went to bed and the first when he woke up in the morning. The man had captured his body, mind, and soul like no one else before. Not even Jace could hold a candle to the brightness of Magnus Bane.

Magnus was so much more than anything Alec thought he could ever have. Being a shadowhunter Alec had expected to eventually, if he lived that long, marry some girl and settle down to raise little shadowhunters. He had always wanted to be a dad, ever since the day Max came into the world. His heart clenched for a moment. He couldn’t think about that right now. He had mourned his brother, now was time to take revenge. 

Simon said that Magnus had been with Clary on the dais, but he was no longer there. Alec looked around to try and catch the raven hair of his boyfriend… Boyfriend. That was a word he rarely let himself think of. It was like even the mere thought that he had a boyfriend might alert his parents and by extension the Clave. He was always so afraid of what other people said about him. He wanted to be the good son, the strong one, but he couldn’t even be truthful to himself. He loved Magnus, loved him for a very long time, maybe even since they met back at the warlock’s party. When he called him pretty. No one ever noticed Alec when Jace and Izzy were in the same room, but he had. Magnus had.

“Really? Are you going to ask him to be your partner?” Izzy asked. “It’s like a cotillion, this partners business, except with killing.”

“So, exactly like a cotillion,” said Simon.

“Maybe I’ll ask you to be my partner, Simon.” Izzy said, raising a delicate eyebrow. Alec frowned. No way his little sister was going to battle. Not only was she not old enough, she was well prepared or dressed like the rest of the shadowhunters ready for battle. Alec was swathed in all black, as warriors were, his long sleeves pulled up to reveal a few of his important runes. Now that he was eighteen he was considered an adult. He wouldn’t sit back like Izzy and Clary, he would be in the thick of it. Over his shoulder was his new bow and at his side a seraph blade hung from his belt. It would take him a little while to get used to the new tension but he would manage. 

“Izzy, you don’t need a partner, because you’re not fighting. You’re too young. And if you even think about it, I’ll kill you. Is that Magnus?” Alec saw dark hair but it was only a girl, a werewolf girl, but not Magnus. If he didn’t find him quickly someone else would snatch him up.

“There’s Magnus!” In all his glory, long coat, tied back hair, face clean of any makeup but still looking as beautiful as ever. Alec had seen Magnus in various outfits in their time together. Some of them could barely be called clothes, but this was the most clothed the blue eyed boy had seen on his boyfriend. With single minded purpose he drove into the crowd. He didn’t care if he knocked someone over or stepped on a foot. He had to get to Magnus. The same Magnus that was looking at him with surprise. They must have had the same idea but the warlock was letting Alec take the lead. He always did.

Alec stopped right in front of the warlock and spoke. “Be my partner?” The words came out all at once and Alec wondered if Magnus had even understood him. He was like an overeager puppy jumped up and down trying to get its master’s attention. Then a smile broke out on the man’s face.

“I would love to, _Alexander_.” Even in the crowd the name still sounded like a purr. Like those nights when he stayed at Magnus’ longer than he should, sharing kiss after kiss. Getting so close to what they both wanted, only to pull back for the fear he was not good enough.

Magnus pulled up his dark charcoal jacket and exposed his hand to Alec. Oh yeah, they were doing this. Alec took out his steele and drew the first rune. His dark hair covered his face as he concentrated on the rune if this was the first one he had ever drawn. In a way it was, it was the first on Magnus. Once he was done he gave his steele to Magnus to draw the other rune.

Soft hands took his and sharp pain followed. It was a pain he was used to so it didn’t phase him, but he noticed how Magnus looked up at him halfway through as if to gage if he was hurt or not. Alec could hardly keep still as Magnus finished the partner to the rune on his own hand. 

“Now you will have some of my magic.” He warlock smiled and Alec dove in. 

He had told Magnus that if they survived he would tell his parents about them. He was still betting on what ifs and maybes. Maybe he would not survive and then he would not have to let his secret out. What if Magnus had never come? What if Magnus had never loved him? What if...what if Alec told everyone, not just his parents, right then and there that he was gay and that he loved a warlock. Words were never his forte so he did the next best thing.

Their lips touched and Alec felt nothing but love. No embarrassment, no shame. The earth did not open wide and bring him to hell, nor did lightning smite him where he stood. The only thing he cared about were Magnus’ pliant lips against his. He might die this night, he might join Max in heaven but at least he was true to himself, no matter what. 

It took Magnus longer to unfreeze than Alec had hoped, but strong arms curled around him as the other started to kiss back. While it was not a long kiss it was probably one of the best he had ever had, minus all the ones they had shared before. Their first kiss was still high on Alec’s list of best kisses. Magnus was the one to pull back, because Alec couldn’t even fathom doing that. He just wanted to keep kissing Magnus until the world ended. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander.”


End file.
